But Lily, what about the Veela!
by zerodark9
Summary: James was always one to look out for his sons best interests. So what does he do for Harry, well in a word? Veela. Oh and he wanted to make Sirius really jealous. Based off of FFML Tim's, But Lily, Veela. Eventual Harry/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1 v2

Disclaimer: Let's see. Do I own Harry Potter? Nope. Do I own copy rights to Harry Potter? Nope. I guess I'm just an average person writing a story based off of someone's fictional world and sharing it with the rest of planet.

AN: Alright peeps, here's what going on. This story is based off the idea and first chapter of another authors story, But Lily, Veela! by _FFML Tim_. Before someone says that I am stealing his story and idea I would like to say that I have emailed FFML Tim and he has given me permission to write this. Additionally, any chapter after the first chapter will be based off my own work. As it stands, I have modified his first chapter and written an additional 930 words for it. For those who care this chapter is 3,254 words without the Authors Note. The first chapter of this story also uses a fragmented storytelling style that gives a lot of short scenes that hit things lightly without going into too much detail.

So in the infamous words of FFML Tim… But Lily, Veela!

End of line...

* * *

James Theodor Potter sat at his desk in the ancestral manor of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter reading through a great deal of letters. There was however a grin on his face that was widening every time he read a letter. Why? Well it just so happened that his son Harry James Potter had been born just barely a week before and each and every letter was an offer of betrothal. There were dozens of letters sitting on the desk, though this was in no doubt due to baby Harry's status as the heir to the Potter name and fortune. He was so proud of his son being this popular with the ladies at his age.

The current letter in James's hand however was quite different from the other letters as it was not from an English Wizard Family but a French one. Jules Delacour, head of the Delacour family and a member of the International Confederation of Wizards, was offering a betrothal to his daughter Fleur Isabelle Delacour, whom had barely turned three and was quarter-veela.

James, being a male had only one thought, _Oh Merlin Veela! _In less than a second, every other betrothal offer was forgotten for this was no doubt the offer for his son! Leaving his office he quickly made his way to the library where his wife spent a majority of her time. He intended to get his son a Veela and by Merlin, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He found Lily as he suspected in the library of the manor with Harry. Lily currently had Harry in her arms while she read a book out loud to herself and her child. Tonight's book was another chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring, a muggle novel that his wife loved to read. He sat down in the chair next to his wife, gathering his thoughts as she finished the chapter she was reading. After finishing the chapter, she left the room for a few minutes to place Harry in his crib. When she came back, James was ready to present his case to the Judge.

"Hey Lily, I think I found a betrothal that would be good for Harry."

"Really? So, dear husband, tell me what this betrothal is." Lily replied, setting off a myriad of alarms in James's head. It was never a good sign when she said the words _dear husband_. However, he would not be deterred; his son would marry a veela!

"Now Lily, at least give me a chance," He said. "The offer is from a well known French family named the Delacour's. They have a young girl named Fleur. Their family is one of the richest families in France, not to mention that they are politically connected around the world. The head of the family, who is Fleur's father by the way, is a member of the ICW and an opponent of pure-blood legislation. In fact he's married to a Veela."

"And how does this change the fact that I said I was not going to sign any marriage contracts for my son?" She ground out for the fourth time that day.

"Lillllly," James whined. "Veela! Harry won't get another chance like this. I mean, it's a Veela for god's sake. Not to mention that her family is a noble French family. Please Lily flower, wont you do it for Harry?"

Lily brought her hands to her forehead and massaged her forehead. "If I agree to this, will you stop asking me about these proposals?"

Nodding emphatically, James answered yes to his wife.

"You will make sure that there are escape clauses in case he doesn't like her right? In addition, I want tests that will check that there are no sort of compulsions and the like right. Okay?"

James again nodded very enthusiastically up and down.

"Alright, then I will sign it." She breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Lily did glance at her husband and saw a familiar look on his face as he stood up.

'_Okay, now to build a …' _James thought before being interrupted by his wife as he was leaving. "James, I know what you're thinking. No harems."

_Damn… well at least Sirius will be jealous. My son is marrying a Veela!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

One year and three months later…

A well dressed Frenchman glared at yet another English Ministry worker that was attempting to delay him from reaching the Chief Warlock's office. Having quite enough of the worker, Jules Delacour pushed past the man and into the small waiting room beyond. He did not bother to even slow down for the receptionist sitting at the desk next to the door but choose to push past her through the door of Albus Dumbledore's offices, interrupting a meeting between Dumbledore and Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister of Magic. However, Jules was very focused at the moment and ignored the minister, whom was sitting shocked in a plush chair across from Dumbledore. The Chief Warlock apparently was not the least bit shocked at the intrusion into his office by Jules and watched the man through his half-moon spectacles, eyes twinkling softly.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I must insist that you turn over my daughters betrothed over to my family immediately." Jules ground out. "If you do so, I will ignore the fact that you did not even send a notice of death for his parents to me."

Dumbledore, seemly unfazed by Jules's statement, just peered over his glasses. "Mr. Delacour, I can assure you that Harry is in the best possible place-"

"I somehow doubt that, Dumbledore. Since Sirius Black has been arrested for killing his parent, I believe that the terms of the will come into play. The terms of the will declare that if both Lily and James Potter should die, and if Sirius Black is unable to care for the child he would go to the Delacour family. I was there when the will was finalized last year as I was a witness myself, so I know the terms very well. So the question becomes, where is Mr. Potter?" Jules grated out, his anger almost at his limits.

"Now Mr. Delacour, I can assure you that he is safe and that-"

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I do not care for what you believe in this case. The law gives my family clear rights to shelter him. If you do not tell me where he today then you can expect me to bring this to the ICW," he said, after cutting off the older man off. He gave a stiff node to the minister before leaving with a short and polite goodbye to the lady minister.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the end, it took almost a year for a full ICW trial to finish and grant custody of the young Harry Potter to his betrothed's family. As the Delacour's were well off, the court ordered the Potter fortunes to be sealed until his age of majority, with the exception of a rather small trust vault that had already been established for the boy at birth.

"Jules, he doesn't look like he's eaten in days," Apolline Delacour gasped as she took the toddler from his arms and cradled his frail form to her. "We will have to bring him to a healer as soon as possible. Who knows what this will mean for him later in life?"

"Dumbledore had him with the worst sort of Muggles. The English are savages," he muttered as he silently swore to never let Harry suffer like that under his care.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Even as the head of the French Ministry's Department of International, there was only so much one could do to hurry healers along when dealing with a case like Harry's. The Healers had done an extensive work up on him, noting several problems with not only the curse scar on the boy's forehead but also the obvious physical problems brought about by the Dursley's neglect and abuse. Many of the healers where shocked that someone could leave a child in such a place without even checking on the boy from time to time, it was enough to make their stomachs turn. Thankfully, luck and fortune was with the boy for the healers were able to help. They suggested a purification ritual that the Healers to be used weekly and a battery of potions for daily use that would to hold off the worst of the effects from both maladies. They were hopeful that Harry would be a healthy child within a year. It took seven hours but the Delacour's arrived home with their new charge in hand.

They relieved their nanny and brought Fleur, who was almost five, in to see Harry.

"Fleur, meet Harry. He's going to be your husband some day," her mother said gently.

Fleur's brilliant blue eyes lit up. "Really? But he's so small."

"He's small now, dear, but someday he's going to be big and strong. But for now, just be good friends with him. After all, marriage is more than just a few words but a person who is your best friend and will always be with you. Remember, I was friends with your daddy before we married and one day you'll get the same chance with Harry," her mother explained gently. Fleur was eating it up and looking quite excited.

Cradling the small body of Harry made Apolline was surprised by the feeling that she really wanted another child. Perhaps after Harry was settled in she could work with Jules on that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Things went wonderfully for the year following Harry's arrival. Accepted and loved in the Delacour house, the emotional trauma that Harry had suffered at the hands of the Dursley's was mostly erased and forgotten. Harry had even attached himself to Fleur as much as a child could to another, forming the first bonds between the two. For both of the children's parts, it was much like a siblings love, innocent and carefree.

As the current Minister of Magic for France retired, Jules had thrown his own name into the running as a candidate and was doing surprisingly well in the race. Since the French ministry was one of the more progressive ministries in the European sphere, it supported a large magical creature population that not only included France's well known Veela's but also almost every other race including half-giants, mermen, and even those descended from lesser Fae. They even welcomed vampires and werewolves now thanks to the Full Moon Acts and the agreement between the Parisian banks and the Vampire Council. Many of the less progressive ministry's in Europe scoffed at the French but the French knew they had the last laugh because after all who better to perform manual labor that a half giant? Who more adept at tracking than a werewolf? Who was better than a merman to fish? Oh, yes the French were laughing as they watched their neighbors walk right past a valuable part of an economic system.

Jules Delacour did very well with not only the general witch and wizard population but also with the magical creatures. It was probably due to the fact that he had married one of the so called 'creatures' but also due to the fact that he had in many cases helped the legislation for the recognition and rights of near-human races. He had not expected to win the race and Jules was thoroughly shocked when he managed to win the election.

In fact his acceptance speech was not written out when he gave it but would prove to be an historic moment for not only France but the world.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jules said as he beamed a smile at all of those present. "I am pleased to see that the witches and wizards have spoken and elected me as your new Minister of Magic. It is time to show the rest of the world that France is not content to follow, but that we will lead boldly into the next century. We have already started down the road to true magical equality, but I promise you now that under my administration, we will look to the merit in all creatures of magic, so that all may prosper."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Harry, you're getting to be a young man now and it's time we talked about something," Jules said, placing a strong yet reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "As you know that we're not your real parents, but we've never really talked to you about your real parents, James and Lily Potter. I am going to tell you a story. One that you may not understand entirely now but someday you will," he said and launched into the story of Voldemort's first rise and how it ended. Harry listened and by the end of the telling, sat with his mouth gaping open. Yet he managed to ask a few questions which Jules answered as best he could with his somewhat limited knowledge.

"Right then, I have some friends who are going to come by a few days a week and start teaching you some magic. It's very important that you listen to them and do as they say. They'll be teaching you many things Harry but I want you to remember, only use a wand when you with an adult who knows what you're doing. It's also important for you to learn these things, since you might need them to help protect Fleur some day. You want to protect her, don't you?"

Harry nodded emphatically and Jules smiled. Harry might not understand what exactly what was in the future for him and his 'betrothed' but he certainly understood that Fleur was his to protect and to take care of. It was quite cute, but his determination and will to do so was real. The fact that she returned the feeling made it all the more heartwarming and promising.

Later that day, Apolline smiled as she watched the children play in the back yard. Fleur, now nine almost ten, was flying three feet off the ground in the air on a training broom as Harry, now seven, chased behind her, laughing as he attempted to catch her. Gabrielle, nearing two years old, sat playing with flowers, tired from toddling after Harry for several minutes.

Both Harry and Fleur were on a break from school and training this week. Normally, they attended one of France's premier preparatory schools for magical students were they learned about many things such as runes, potions, and magical creatures alongside what they would have normally learned in a muggle school of the same caliber. They had both attended since they were five years old and both were among the top percentile of their respective classes. Since the two of them were close to the minister, they often took part in impromptu training sessions provided by the Aurors that protected Jules. Many of these training exercises were about kidnapping prevention, escape, and even muggle martial arts as means of self-defense. They were sometimes taught other methods more common to the average upper class family. The lessons in actual magic were kept somewhat light due to the fact that if they practiced too much 'wanded' magic, it could stunt their magical growth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eventually the day came that Fleur had to leave for Beauxbatons. It was the saddest day in recent memory for young Harry Potter. At this time, Harry was old enough to understand that Fleur was not his sister but his best friend. Of course, after mopping for a week he realized that he still had Gabrielle and his own schooling to worry about. So he threw himself into learning everything he could, just so he could skip years to be with Fleur again once it was time for him to go

Thus, the first year without Fleur flew by as Harry buried himself in books and study, spending his time in the library if he wasn't playing with Gabrielle. When Fleur returned home for Christmas, he attached himself to her side, clinging to her constantly. She seemed to think it cute and put up with his behavior, though she insisted that he sleep in his own bed as it would 'not be proper' if he joined her in hers. It was somewhat confusing but he could see why she was saying that, besides he knew better than to argue with her. The spring and summer went similarly, spending time with his 'not-sisters' and playing. Though, he did however spend some time reading Fleur's text books that he had 'borrowed' from her school trunk. He understood most of the books, a testament to his year of studying. It was even to the point where he was able to talk Fleur into letting him 'help' with her homework; though she spent more time teaching him than actually doing said homework.

Eventually, she went back to school, but this time Harry did not miss her quite as much for he knew it was only a matter of time before she came back. Besides she sent him letters every week, asking about life at home. Though he fell back into his habits from the year before, namely studying and playing with Gabrielle, he added a new activity, daydreaming. In these day dreams he would often see himself and Fleur living together in a big house somewhere with Gabrielle visiting from time to time. Sometimes Madame and Monsieur Delacour would be there too. Oh yes, Harry was starting to form some new concepts in his brain even if he didn't fully grasp them quite yet.

Time went on and before long Fleur was home after her third year, and she had learned something new. Specifically, she had learned about kissing and she took it upon herself to teach Harry how to kiss a girl. They didn't get a whole lot out of it, but both found it fun and that they felt like adults, so they did it fairly often. Apolline eventually caught them and sat Fleur down for a talk. Actually, it was that 'talk' and it turned out to be a very long, very embarrassing talk for Fleur. She also made it a point to get an appointment to speak to a Healer about putting Fleur on a contraceptive potion in the near future.

Though they were obviously too young to be engaging in those activities, but if Fleur was with child before Harry turned seventeen, the betrothal would be void and the child unable to inherit anything from the Potter line. It was a standard clause to prevent a particularly wily girl from stealing fortunes or circumventing the escape clauses in the contract.

After the 'talk', Fleur still kissed with Harry but they were far more careful about being seen. Fleur also had a lot of things to think about now that she had 'the talk' from her mother. She planned to start Harry off as soon as he showed an interest in 'that'. After all, if he was going to be her lover then she wanted him trained up right.

On Harry's eleventh birthday, he received several letters from the auror that screened the mail for the Delacour's. He had received invitations from twelve magical schools were Fleur had received only ten. Most promised him all sorts of fringe benefits should he chose to attend their institution but Harry had his eye on just one school. It was the school that Fleur herself went to, Beauxbatons.

* * *

AN: This is an edit of the first chapter. It fixed some of the errors. Including when Jules went to Dumbledore's office (it was 1 year 3 weeks when it should have been 3 months.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright peeps, here's what going on. This story is based off the idea and first chapter of another authors story, But Lily, Veela! by _FFML Tim_. This is my second chapter. You know the drill.

Disclaimer: Lets see. Do I own Harry Potter? Nope. Do I own copy rights to Harry Potter? Nope. I guess I'm guest an average person writing a story based off of someones fictional world and sharing it with the rest of planet.

Nor do I own any of the copy rights or intellectual properties of any movie, book, comic, so on and so forth and etc you see in my stories. They are the property of their respective owners and/or companies. The only thing I do have any to do with these stories is the new plot line using characters and other items from said copy rights and properties.

End of Line…

* * *

_On Harry's eleventh birthday, he received several letters from the auror that screened the mail for the Delacour's. He had received invitations from twelve magical schools were Fleur had received only ten. Most promised him all sorts of fringe benefits should he chose to attend their institution but Harry had his eye on just one school. It was the school that Fleur herself went to, Beauxbatons._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Finally, _Harry thought as he took his letter of acceptance to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to the owlery. It had taken almost an hour to go through the letters for all the schools, replying to each that regretfully he would not be attending their school for his Magical Education. Every single rejection letter had already been sent leaving only his letter to Beauxbatons to be sent. Though he could have handed his letter off one of the Delacour's house elves, he felt that he should send the letter himself using his own owl Hedwig.

Hedwig was female snowy owl that had been purchased by Jules for Harry several months back during a trip to England's Ministry of magic. Harry found her to be a wonderful owl for she was smart and reliable, though he might be a bit biased because he suspected that she was his familiar. When he arrived in the owlery he found Hedwig waiting for him sitting on a perch that he could easily reach.

"Hey girl," he said cheerfully, "you doing okay today?" Hedwig hooted softly as to say that she was fine but was a bit bored. "Ah, well then you are in luck. Can you take this letter to the Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Olympe Maxime?"

Hedwig gave a short, indignant hoot and an attempted to nip his fingers as if to say that of course she could but the question was could he? Harry chuckled at her actions but tied the letter to the outstretched leg that she had offered. She hopped onto his arm allowing him to carry her outside. He fed her an owl treat as a sort of peace offering before sending her off with the letter. Hearing a soft giggling behind him, Harry turned around to find Fleur covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Hedwig has you whipped, Harry." She said giving Harry a small grin. "She baits you and you give her an owl treat, just like that!" She added with a snap of her fingers.

"So, she's my owl and I'm allowed to spoil her." Harry said, attempting to defend himself. "So, what's happening?" he asked motioning to her current attire. Currently Fleur was wearing what Harry like to call her shopping outfit, a pair of blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap t-shirt with hair pulled behind her head in a ponytail. She looked quite…hot like that, Harry decided, not realizing that he was experiencing one of the many changes of puberty. It wasn't that Harry never found himself looking at Fleur but usually he thought that she looked very nice or pretty, not anymore it seemed. In fact had Harry's father been alive and able to read Harry's thoughts, James Potter would have been jumping for joy or expressing his joy in some similar manner. Lucky he wasn't and Harry was spared the embarrassing moment that it would have caused.

"Well, since you got your letter and it's your birthday we were going to go to the Magical Quarter in Paris to get your school things and maybe a few gifts. Well, maybe not the last part but we'll see…" She said with a smile.

"Just like we'll see if you'll get any presents for Christmas if that happens," Harry shot back with a grin as they walked back to the house. While it was a short walk, the two found a trio of people waiting for them. The trio consisted of Apolline, Gabriella and the same auror who had delivered the letters, whose name was Louis.

"Jules has already gone onto work, so it'll be just the two of you today. Gabriella and I will be going to the Healers with Auror Lioncourt for her check up, so be good you two." She told them before flooing to the healers with the other two.

"Soooo, Harry, what do you say to having a little fun shopping today?" Fleur asked with an odd glint in her eye. Harry felt that the glint might cause him problems before the day was over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yep, Harry was right that glint was trouble and he didn't even have to wait the whole day to find that out. After flooing to the Magical Quarter in Paris, Fleur had wasted no time in dragging him to the Paris Branch of Gringotts Bank to make a withdraw from _his_ trust account. The bank was much like it counterparts in various parts of the world, sharing the large bronze doors and white marble exterior but most importantly the warning on the second set of doors made of silver.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never your,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The words were engraved on the doors and Harry had seen them many times before having been to the bank many times with the elder Delacour's. However, he felt the need to read them every time he came to the bank. It was odd, he supposed that the door and the words could have a spell cast into them that the made anyone that came in read them. What the spell did that was the question though he could speculate on that. Of course he would never ask a goblin about it because as long as it didn't do anything other than protect the bank, it wouldn't matter.

Inside the lobby of the bank, past the guards of course, were hundreds of goblins sitting at a long counter. Some of these goblins were tellers helping customers with some sort of transactions, while others were counting coins, weighing jewels or working one of the many different services the bank offered. Harry felt sorry for anyone who tried to rob the bank or any of its branches but that was mostly because he knew something that most didn't. What Harry knew was that every single goblin in the room was a trained warrior, from the young to the old. A person would have to be mad to try to get through them, that or more powerful than the local goblin tribe, which France's branch was the third largest in the world.

Harry and Fleur bypassed the regular transaction desks and made their way back to the offices in the back. Many of the goblins murmured a greeting of some kind in respect to the two young magic users as both were well known in Gringotts. They finally stopped at an office whose oak door was open. A goblin sat at the desk filling out a small stack of paperwork that sat in the inbox on his desk.

"Morning, Ripclaw." Harry spoke in accented Gobbledegook as they stepped into the office. "How is your gold flowing this morning?" Ripclaw was the Delacour Family Account Manager and was considered to be a family friend. As such over the years Harry had met Ripclaw many times, though not as much as Harry would have liked. Ripclaw was friendly for a goblin often tossing Harry a bit of knowledge about goblins, such as how to properly greet a goblin in gobbledegook. .

"It is flowing well. How may I help you two today Mr. Potter?"

"I need to make a withdraw from my trust vault. I imagine Fleur will do the same." Harry answered. "I'll need eighty galleons for my school supplies. Fleur, how about you?"

"Oh, I'll need ten galleons should be enough. I've gotten my new books and robes already." Looking at Harry she smirked before continuing. "Just haven't got your present yet."

Harry pouted briefly before turning his attention back to Ripclaw. "Can you give me some smaller coins for ten of those galleons Ripclaw?"

"But of course." He made a few notes on a sheet of paper and a few minutes later another goblin with the proper coins came in. They were placed in the coin purses of the two, which were magically lightened. It was nice to be a magic user sometimes. "I believe that takes care of that business. Is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"No. May your gold flow well and for you to be victorious in your battles." Harry replied in parting.

"You as well, Lord Potter." The goblin murmured as the two left the office.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once back outside Harry pulled his school list from his pocket. The list of supplies was in many ways similar to that of other schools but at the same time was not. '_Let's see…' _he thought as he read the letter.

**_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_**

**_Supplies and Materials_**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Five sets of plain work robes (navy blue for males and light blue for females)

2. Two pointed hat (light blue) for day wear

3. Two regular cloaks (light blue)

4. Two winter cloaks (light blue)

5. One set of dress robes (Pupils' choice)

Please not that all clothing should carry name tags. Additional clothing may be brought if it adheres to the student code of Conduct.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of the following books:

_The standard Books of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magick and the world, 1990 Revision _by River Tam

_Magical Theory in the 20__th__ Century _by Jane Smith

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_Protection Against the Dark Arts_ by Alexander Corvinus

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

2 pairs of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 set of brass scales

1 telescope

Additional Equipment will be supplied by the school as needed. Students are also reminded that they may bring an owl and/or their familiar.

A note on extracurricular activities:

Students should note that additional items for any extracurricular activities should also be brought with the student. Items needed for such activities are listed on the pages that came with this letter.

"Let's start with the basics first," Harry told Fleur. "Then you can dress me up."

"Prat." She said as she smacked Harry over the head."Fine just this once. We'll need to get your trunk first."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was approaching lunchtime when Fleur and Harry had a majority of his school shopping done. He only lacked a few things, namely his wand and his 'new' clothes. Thus after many hours of shopping they finally found themselves in front of LeBeau's Custom Wands. The shop, despite its outwards appearance, was in fact the best place to get a wand in France. The LeBeau family had been making wands nearly as long as Ollivanders in England and had a great deal of experience as such. They believed that the wand and the wizard chose each other, not the wand choosing the wizard like most wizards. As such each and every wand they sold was custom made for the wizard.

A tinkling bell could be heard in the back of the shop as the two stepped inside the shop. The front room of the shop was small yet held several chairs that looked quite comfortable and a desk that held a register. There was a door covered by a black curtain in the far corner of the room that led to the back of the shop. Harry had been here once before with Fleur three years ago when she came to get her own wand but had never seen beyond the curtained door. Taking a second to look at Fleur, he turned back around to find a young looking man standing behind the desk.

"Good morning," he said in French with a Cajun accent. There was a smile on the man's face that Harry believed was from the fact that he had sneaked in behind the counter while he wasn't looking. Then again Harry could have sworn that the man's black and red eyes were twinkling in mirth.

"Hello," Harry answered just a bit awkwardly due to the fact he was unsure of what to say.

"I thought that I'd be seeing you sometime soon," said the man in serious tone. "In fact I saw it in the cards. Along with a destiny that will change the world. The cards didn't tell me how but before the change a path must be chosen." The man's eyes switched to Fleur, glancing at her wand for a moment almost instantly changing his demeanor to that what it had been before. "Ah. Miss Delacour, a Nine and a half inch Rosewood wand with a Veela hair that was your grandmothers for a core. I also believe you carry a second wand that's Nine and three fourths of an inch made of Ash with a hair from the tail of a Thestral mixed with Mr. Potter's blood. Both are very strong and powerful wands. But to the real question, what will Mr. Potter's wands be? I am quite interested to find out."

The man flipped a section of the counter open before motioning Harry to follow him to the back of the shop. Passing through a short hallway, Harry found himself in a large room filled with unusual items. Some of these could be identified as pieces of wands while he could only guess at what some of the other things were for. Harry was lost in awe as he followed LeBeau to the center of the room for he had never seen some of the items that the wand maker had in his possession. He may have been wrong but he could have sworn he saw a soul stone amongst the other items.

Harry swore as he ran into the wand maker who had stopped in the center of the room next to a marble tile in the floor. Harry could see several runic formations inscribed into the tile as he picked himself up of the floor from the run in.

"He he, sorry," Harry apologized while scratching the back of his neck standing on the marble tile.

"It happens a lot. So what do you say, ready to get started?" the wand maker said as he triggered the runes on the tile. The last thing Harry remembered was a blinding light.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in the front of the shop Fleur was pacing back and forth quickly. Had her father been there he would have most likely said that she was wearing a rut into the floor from her pacing. She was just a bit worried about Harry and the fact that she didn't tell him what to expect from the wand creation process. To tell the truth she couldn't simply because she had sworn not to. The LeBeau's required all of their clients to swear an oath before the received their wand or wands. Still she was worried like harry would dislike her for not even giving him a small warning about it.

It was about thirty minutes after the two had disappeared into the back when Mr. LeBeau came back to the front carrying a small vile. She smiled as the wand maker explained that he needed a small amount of her blood to complete Harry's primary wand. Gladly giving her blood, she returned to waiting though not pacing as the wand maker finished with Harry. Several minutes later the two returned with Harry's wands in hand though Harry seemed slightly out of it.

"Is he alright?" she asked the wand maker.

"Oh yes, I must say that he had an excellent connection to both of the wands. I imagine that the world can expect great things from Mr. Potter in the future. That will be fifteen galleons and two sickles."

Harry snapped out of the daze he was in and grumbled a bit. He hadn't figured on his wands being so expensive when Fleur got hers for only ten galleons. His eyes narrowed, '_she wouldn't do that would she', _he thought. Removing the necessary coins from his coin purse Harry decided to ask her once they left the wand shop.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," the wand maker said as he took the coins and once again disappeared into the back of the shop.

"So do you forgive me Harry?" Fleur asked, drawing Harry's attention to her. He could tell that she was a bit worried about something she though she did. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything bad to me, did you?"

"No but I didn't tell you about how they create the wands. I should've tried to."

"Fleur, you didn't need to. I swore the same oaths remember? There's nothing to forgive. Why don't I show you my wands?" He said as he picked one of the Oak wand boxes of the counter. Opening the box he pulled out a whitish-grey wand. "This is my school wand. It is eleven inches long made of ash wood and a tail feather from a phoenix. Mr. LeBeau said that the phoenix flashed in while he was creating the wand. Said it surprised even him."

Placing the first wand back into its box he pulled out the second to reveal a wand that was light brown with tan lines crisscrossing the wand. "This one is the one that I'll always keep with me. The core of this wand is made from your blood and a strand of tail hair from the same thestral that's in your wand. It's not made from ash though. Mr. LeBeau said it was made with the wood of a Sakura tree."

"Really? I wonder why the hair is the same," she said as Harry placed his Sakura wand in the holster on his arm. Harry just shrugged unable to come up with an answer. "Maybe I should ask mom. She might know."

"Yeah, so can we get lunch before you drag me shopping for clothes?" Harry asked stomach grumbling loudly.

"Hmm, I don't know Harry," she however was interrupted by her own stomach growling. Harry amused by this broke out in laughter. "Oh, fine you win," she said before looking at her stomach. "Traitor."

The two of them left the shop and walked toward Rue La Fey. Rue La Fey was a street filled with several restaurants that served a variety of food from around the world. They spent the short trip to the street talking about life at Beauxbatons and what the classes were like. When they arrived Fleur swung her arm around in a wide arc as if to display Harry's choices.

"Oh birthday boy, where shall thou eat?" she mocked in a serious voice with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Thou shall eat at fair La Rosa's. I am but a mortal man and as such falls to thy great enemy, the pizza," he said motioning to the restaurant that served pizza and other 'authentic' Italian dishes.

Giggling Fleur replied, "Then I shall endeavor to help thou to defeat such a terrible enemy."

Harry held the door open for Fleur bowing slightly like a butler holding the door for the master of the house. Fleur just chuckled and walked on in. A waiter seated them in a newly cleaned corner booth away from most of the lunch crowd. While it was a little odd to be seated away from the majority of the customers, neither of the two cared very much as they were thankful for the privacy it afforded them. He ordered a simple thin crust cheese pizza with extra sauce and two colas to drink for the two of them. However Fleur took a moment to decide that it was all she wanted. In fact when Harry looked up at Fleur her tongue was sticking out between her teeth while her face was scrunched up in thought. It was quite funny and not a look that you see very often coming from not only a Veela but the daughter of the Minister.

"Having a bit of trouble deciding there Fleur?" Harry jested though he regretted it when he felt Fleur kick his shin for the comment.

"Nope, just wasn't sure if I was going to share," she said before turning to the waiter. "Can you add an order of breadsticks to that too?"

They bantered back and forth as they waited for their food to arrive. Harry took this chance to look around the room from their corner. There were a few people that glanced over at the table but it seemed most were just looking to see who was around them, much like Harry was doing. Their food arrived after about fifteen minutes and they started eating. Occasional chatter filtered over to them during their meal, though the two of them talked in between bites. Eventually the moment Harry had been dreading came, shopping for clothes.

'_It has begun…_' Harry thought, a shiver going down his spine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Several hours later and many shops later, the two finally made their way back to the Chateau Delacour. Harry was tired having tried on several different outfits that Fleur had deemed necessary for him to have. The outfits tended to be in darker colors and were of muggle origin. However, Fleur said that they looked go on him and he tended to agree with her.

Despite the fact that they had taken several hours, they had returned home before the others and as such, had the whole house to themselves. After they dropped Harry's new trunk on the floor of his room, Fleur proceeded to 'practice' kissing with Harry. Due to all the 'practice' harry had been doing with Fleur, she only had one thought, '_He's getting quite good at this._'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

August 2nd at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a good day. It had started out well without any problems, breakfast had been good and he didn't have any meetings to attend to. The only thing that would make this day better would be Harry Potter acceptance letter arriving. However all good things must come to an end.

It was mid way through lunch when a large black owl flew into the Great Hall only to release a letter next to his plate before taking off in flight once again. The letter was addressed to him and bore the wax seals of both the Potter and Delacour families, marking it as an official correspondence from the families.

'_Ah, Harry's acceptance letter._' He thought as he placed it to the side of the plate to open in his office after lunch. A few minutes later Severus came into the hall from the dungeons, late to lunch. He looked slightly exhausted and smelled slightly of potion fumes. Several of the present staff members gave him odd looks as he sat down next to Dumbledore.

"I was working on potions for Madam Pomfrey. The Gryffindor's managed to use up most of her potion stocks last year and I just finished making the last of her replacement potions."

A plate appeared in front of him covering the letter that Harry had sent to Hogwarts. The staff chatted during lunch, some more than others, about the upcoming year and current news. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth, Dumbledore watched the other professors leave and their plates disappear. He even watched Severus stalk out back towards the dungeon with his ropes billowing out behind him. Suppressing a chuckle, he had a thought similar to many of his charges. '_He really does look like a bat at times._'

Once everyone had left, he stood up himself and allowed his plate to disappear back into the kitchens below. For a moment he almost left the hall but remembered the letter that had been delivered to him during lunch.

'_Now where is that letter?_' He spent several minutes searching for the letter before giving up and calling on one of the house elves that worked in the kitchens. The elf informed the headmaster that everything other than the dishes and utensils had been thrown away and destroyed, thus leaving the headmaster without the letter. While making his way up to his office, he decided to place Harry on the accepted list to Hogwarts. There was little chance in his mind that the letter had been to reject his acceptance into Hogwarts because after all his parents did come to Hogwarts. What child would not like to attend the same school as their parents?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

August 5th, 1991

It was five day after his birthday when Harry had tagged along with Jules to London. It was because Jules Delacour had to go to England's Ministry of Magic for a meeting with the new English Minister Cornelius Fudge. It was more or less a meeting between the two Ministries to promote international cooperation. Since it was a closed meeting Harry had to stay with one of the aurors that had come with them to England. He had come to see the English version of France's Magical Quarter. So far he was not impressed with Diagon Alley. It seemed to be more like a Nineteenth century market place than anything.

The two of them headed for Flourish and Blotts, supposedly the finest English magical bookstore. The shelves of the store where stacked to the ceiling with books of all sizes, some small yet others the size of paving tiles. As Harry walked through the store he saw that there weren't too many people shopping at this time in the morning. He did notice that there were two adults watching over a young girl with brown hair that was looking at books about Magical History.

Harry had wanted to pick up, Hogwarts: A History for some extra reading. He would have ordered it by owl but it was almost impossible to get that book outside of England, something that was common for many books written by any English Wizard or Witch. Walking past the girl and her parents he happened to hear part of a conversation between the two.

"But mom, I'll already be behind the others because I'm the first witch in our family. The other kids will already know more about magic than me. I don't want to be an outcast because I don't know anything," the girl was telling her parents. The girl was obviously a first generation witch or as the English called them, a 'muggle-born'. For the most part she wasn't correct about the fact that she would be behind. She might have been correct had she been attending Beauxbatons but English families rarely sent their children off to such a school if they went to one at all. It was because of this Harry decided to interrupt the conversation.

"Umm, I couldn't help but to overhear what you said. I wouldn't worry too much about being behind other students. Most kids only know a tiny bit of magic before they go to school unless they went to a prep school. It's doubtful that very many new students at Hogwarts would have gone to one as there aren't any in England anymore."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, the closet magical prep school is the Newhart Prep school in Belgium and I doubt that any of the so called 'Pure-Blood' families would have sent their children outside of England as they believe that it would 'taint' their children. A bunch of hogwash if you ask me." Harry answered. The girl let out a sigh, apparently thankful that she wouldn't be behind the rest of her classmates.

"Thanks. My name is Hermione Granger by the way. A pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed, my name is Harry Potter." He said while kissing her hand like a gentleman. She blushed slightly as he did so.

"So are you going to Hogwarts this year too?" Hermione asked. "It would be nice to know someone else in my year before we go."

"Actually, I am not going to Hogwarts. I will be attending the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France."

"Oh, I heard that there were other schools from Professor McGonagall. She's the professor that came to deliver my Hogwarts letter. She also told me that there was another school somewhere Russia. I think she called it the Durmstang Institute."

"She was correct about that. They aren't the only schools though. There are several schools of magic located throughout Europe and even more throughout the world. Many of the schools are smaller and teach those that don't go to one of the main schools."

"Is there a reason why though?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Some schools have stricter acceptance guidelines or only take students who show promise in a certain field. For example I was also accepted into the Le Fay Institute of Magic because I have recently started an apprenticeship for Alchemy. Their students often go on to become some of the best masters of their chosen field."

"So what about Hogwarts? Professor McGonagall said that it was the best school in the UK. Is that true?" she asked.

"For the most part, Hogwarts is a good school but they tend to be straight laced with what they offer," he replied. "Why don't we finish shopping and then talk some more?"

After they finished shopping, Harry and the auror spent a half hour answering the questions of Hermione and her parents. Most were of wizarding life in general, though Hermione asked how wizarding life in England differed from other countries. The two answered that question very carefully due to the fact they were currently in a country that was considered old fashioned. At the end of the conversation both Harry and the auror had given their recommendations on what books Hermione should read and what she should know. When all was said and done Hermione was quite glad to have met the boy in the store.

As they turned to leave Hermione stopped them and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you think we could write each other?"

"Sure, it might not be too often though. Hedwig isn't really a long distance owl but I'll see what we can do, okay?" he replied.

"Are we friends then?"

"Sure are."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the month of August went on, Harry spent a majority of his free time with Gabrielle. He knew that she was quite attached to her, just like he had been to Fleur when she had gone off to Beauxbatons for the first time three years ago. Thus he was trying to make memories for Gabrielle to remember while he was Beauxbatons with Fleur. During the last week of August, both Harry and Fleur began to pack up their school things into their trunks and double checked on the night before they left for Beauxbatons.

Students were expected to be in Marseilles no later than Two o'clock in the afternoon to catch a carriage to the school. As such, Harry and Fleur were taking the train from the Gare de Lyon station in Paris to Marseilles at Nine o'clock in the morning. It was because of this that the entire family was up and eating a quick breakfast early in the morning.

The family spent breakfast much like normal, making small talk and teasing each other. Finally it came time for the two to leave. The two piled there things into the trunk of a waiting ministry car that would take them into Paris were they could catch the train. After saying their goodbye's the two of them attempted to get into the car but Harry was stopped before he could set foot in the car. Around his leg was none other than five year old Gabrielle with tears spilling down her checks.

"Please don't go 'Arry," she cried, her voice catching every word. "I don't want you to leave too!"

Gently prying her from his leg, Harry knelt down to her level. He embraced her in a firm hug before releasing her and wiping away her tears. "It's all right Gabby. We'll both be back for Christmas, I promise. We'll even both write letters to you, like your big sister did for us. Okay?"

Gabrielle sniffed a bit but managed to nod before she made them promise to write her. She even somehow managed to get another hug and a kiss on the forehead from both of them before they left in the car. Though they wondered how she could like so sad but happy at the same time. Ah, one of life's little mysteries. They made good time to Paris and were on the way to Marseilles by Nine o'clock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the same time in London, the young Miss Hermione Granger was placing the last of her books that she was taking with her into her school. She was excited that she was finally going to go to Hogwarts. There was a bit of nervousness lingering in her stomach, mostly due to the fact that she didn't know anyone at Hogwarts or had any friends that would be going either.

She half wished that she could go to school with Harry, whom she had learned was known as the Boy-Who-Lived by the English wizards. In one of the letters she had sent him via a mail owl, Harry had told her what he knew and what he thought happened. He did however get a laugh out of the books that speculated on what had happened that night. Most of the theories were pretty far out there and only one was even close to what his mother had been researching in the last few weeks of life. His mother had been working with soul magic, which was often considered dark due to the fact that it focused on souls. She believed that the same magic which had gave birth to the Killing Curse held the answer to stopping it. It was obvious that she had been right.

However, deciding to focus on her packing she made sure that all of her school items were placed neatly in the trunk and that she hadn't left anything behind. After eating breakfast with her family and dragging her trunk down the stairs the family left for King's Cross Station.

They made it to the station with almost forty minutes to spare. With some help from her father, she managed to get her trunk stowed on the train before many of the other students even arrived. After saying their goodbyes with tears all around, Hermione made her way back into the train and opened up Hogwarts: A History. Inside marking her page was a letter from Harry. While it was acting as a bookmark, she also held it as proof that she had a friend that didn't mind that she was a bookworm. She was still reading over forty minutes later when a brown haired boy named Neville Longbottom came looking for his toad. Closing the book she decided to help him look and perhaps gain a new friend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Later that day in France…_

Harry and Fleur had arrived in Marseilles at fifteen minutes past noon as scheduled. The retrieved their trunks and bird cages before making their way to the magical half of the station. It was here where they found several dozen coaches waiting for the Beauxbatons students. While the area was mostly empty there were some families saying their last goodbyes or groups of friends meeting before they headed to the school via the coaches. Several of the students waved or shouted out a greeting to Fleur as she passed with Harry. She only stopped once to introduce Joanne, whom was a very good friend to Harry. Joanne seemed to be nice and Harry treated her like he would one his own friends. Fleur made a quick promise to fill Joanne later that night once they had gotten settled in up at the school.

Taking the horse drawn carriage, the two made their way down the road to Beauxbatons. The school itself was not placed in the city of Marseilles but in a large cove surrounded by hills and cliffs about twenty minutes out of the town by the carriage. As the school came into view, Harry had to gasp at the sight. Fleur had once described the school for him as a palace next to the sea with the gardens and grounds to match. Harry had to agree that Beauxbatons certainly didn't look like a school but more like a home fit for a king. It was a magical sight that was only topped by one and she was sitting next to him.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

**--****omake--**

(Blame Canoncansodoff's Muggle Summer, Wizard Fall Chapter 13 for this. This would take place in year four. Thank you power214063 for the correction. I didn't notice that)

"Chamel, this is Padfoot. Operation is a go. Repeat is a go," said an older man with long black hair.

"Roger that. Commencing Operation White Out." A young voice responded.

The older male voice came back in over the radio, "Go word is Purity. Oh, and Feathers said good luck."

A young man appeared out of the shadows near the entrance to the Slytherin Dormitories. Coming up to a section of the wall in the Dungeons next to a nice and clean set of medieval armor, the boy whispered the word Purity.

The wall split apart to reveal a sparsely decorated common room with silver and green decorations. Making his way into the boy's dormitories bathrooms, the boy started a long and complicated series of wand movements. Several streams of silver light flew from the wand and streamed themselves into the walls and floors of all the bathrooms below him. Finally after several minutes, the young man stopped his wand movements and pointed his wand at himself finishing the spell with one word.

His work done, the young man left the dungeons and made the long trek back to the Ravenclaw tower. He answered the doors simple riddle and entered the almost empty common room. At One a.m. in the morning the common room was empty but for one man and one young woman.

"The Operation was a success." The young man told the others.

"Really?" the older man was giddy with joy and the young woman was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Of course," the young boy answered in a serious voice. "Did you know that the bathrooms for the Slytherin Boy are in the Slytherin Boys Dorms at Hogwarts?"

"Why no I didn't. I wonder if the Slytherin know that?"

**End Author Notes for Chapter 2:**

Oh boy, what to say…

Lets start at the beginning. I haven't posted in a while due to the lack of a computer to work on at home. That's where I do a good deal of my writing. About two-thirds of the way into May, my computer crapped out on me. BSOD'ed (Blue Screen Of Death) me to death. As such I took my computer to Best Buy (bought it there). I told them to back up my hard drive when it got sent it off to be repaired. I first got it back after 2 weeks to find out that they didn't do crap to it except reimage it. (Claps sarcastically but they did back it up first. Thank God.)

Yes they reimaged a laptop for a RAM issue. So I double checked everything and waited about 30 minutes before taking it back and said that it still didn't work. To make a long story short, my laptop has had every piece of hardware replaced and came back to me blank with a disk to restore my data. So finally I can post this chapter that has been done for over a month and a half (that's how long it took, really sucks right? Considering this is my only working computer at the moment).

Secondly, I did not steal FFML Tim's Idea. I am writing this story with his permission. I have had at least one reviewer say this and have had five emails saying the same thing (with accounts that closed after they sent the message naturally).

Thus if this continues I will turn off Anonymous Reviews and hide my email address. I don't want to but I will if I need to.

Thirdly, I'd like to say that this story is planned out to the end of fourth year. Certain events will happen and are at least partly written. There are spots where I do have writers block and as such I imagine that I might have trouble updating at a steady pace (most likely once a month due to work). I will not abandon this story for any reason, so it will be finished someday.

Fourthly, I pose a few questions to those reading this story. Feel free to answer them in a review, private message, or even an email to me.

Should this story contain lemons (or should it be more of a fade to black scene)?

When should their relationship go to another level? (IE, How far and when?)

What do you consider over powered Harry?

What do you think should happen at Beauxbatons during the school years (1st, 2nd, and 3rd)?

Fifthly and finally, I would like to thank several of the reviewers for taking the time to give me feedback on this story and yes Gasanechi, this should be a pure Harry/Fleur story. Oh and Alorkin, what better way to get Harry to Hogwarts?

Oh and is it just me or does the doc manger suck importing things. Chapter was 6,192 words long with out the extras. And some of you will notice movie refernces in this chapter, ppoints to you if you know which movies.


End file.
